


end of a beginning? | bardo au

by AngeHalo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: F for quackity in this, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, One of My Favorites, Plot Twists, Spirit World, they are all dead or half dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeHalo/pseuds/AngeHalo
Summary: quackity finds himself in a strange place that seems empty with only a well and he finds a coin so he threw it in for some luck, who knew what happened next.. find out what happens to quackity
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 14





	1. where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i get personas wrong okay- so this is based in a spirit world some plots will come no smut at ALL this is my au I have art on my twit of it and insta

**quackity's pov**

as I recall I was in a bus heading... uh I think back home then I remember seeing a flash... now Im in the middle of nowhere? its all water but Im not drowning thats strange... I see a.. well? "thats strange.." I went near the well and I see a coin just laying there "a coin? who would leave a coin here?? well no one looks near anyways sooo I can just take it I guess" I took the coin and threw it in the well for good luck "some luck wont hurt" then I saw another flash happen...

now Im in a hospital bed? whaat HUH how? when huh.. I turn around and saw a masked man huh.. WAIT- "JESUS WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" JESUS THIS GUY SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME and he just wheezed like a dam kettle "Im sorry I scared you pff- so your wondering whhy your here right? and whhy you have horns" wait- what did he say? horns HOW THE FUCK DO I HAVE HORNS?? I touched my head... WAIT I DO HAVE HORNS "wait- HUH?? HOW WHEN WHAT" Im confused what the fuck is this "sigh.. how to put this in a nutshell.. your in a spirit world you aree Between the Living and the Dead hoow do we knoow is cuz you have 1 different eye color dont ask anything else please I didnt drink coffee from fucking 4 am" 

I- that.. HUH "is this some sick joke?? HOW IS THIS REAL?" I cant this must be fake right??? "nope this is real no questions asked as I said now I will leave need help ask the desk boy down stairs" after he said that just- left me "how- so IM DEAD???" I look around and it looks like a normal hospital huh I got up and looked outside the window and.. my god this place looks... SO DAM BRIGHT WHAT THE HELL?! my god there are so many lanterns floating around "fuck this is so bright" I went down stairs and I saw the boy that masked man talked about "OH HEY! YOU UH YOUR THE DESK BOY??" I ran to him asking and he jumped a bit "oh yeah your that guy from upstairs huh well morning" he looks weirded ouut wow "yeah morning sooo why do I look like this the fuck"

Like- I look weird WHY DO I HAVE WATER HORNS?? AND A TAIL??? "oh that um thats your form in the spirit world deal with it" wow that was harsh "oookay can you help me at cuz I dont know shit" "oh yeah! I can help you and give you a tour my names karl and you?" oh my naame.. my name? thats weird I cant remember it.. "oh my name is- quackity" "nice to meet you well lets go give you a tour quackity" he just ran and dragged me with him well- this will be fun.

sorry this chapter is very short the next one I will try and make it long! I hope you enjoyed? please follow my twitter @thedemonperson1 and my insta @angehalo.exe


	2. this is not so bad right?

walking around this place, its still bright very bright but its not so bad? "thats the houses and thats the community house anddd thats the lake soo what do you think?" karl said "wow its um good?" I dont really know what to say like maaan Im still in shock "wow just that? you will get used to this sooner or later.." "hhhh.. I know" I see 3 people one looks like that masked man "who are they?" "OH thats dream, george and sapnap they kinda rule this world" "dam they are that scary? they seem lame and that george guy seems like a LOSSERR" BAHAH HE REALLY LOOKS LIKE ONE"SHHHH KEEP IT DOWN PFF-"

**???? pov**

ugh my head.. I look around and looks like Im on a beach?.. "where am I? the fuh.." I look around and see a boy in a ripped green shirt "uh hey?" he is knocked out?? "heey helllo? fuck are you even alive" then he coughed water on me- thats just great "uuggh where am I? who are you??" the boy asks

"well who are YOU as well" like Im not telling mine he is a stranger "I tell mine you tell yours?" I nod "suuuure Im tommy and you?" "Tubbo I thiink" tubbo? seems a bit familiar but uh I dont really know "tubbo well then! do you know the fuck we are?" "cut the camera deadass how do you think I know?" well- true true he was passed out "okay okay then I think we are in a island? maybe?" "yeah.. this sucks" "well then" I stand up and start walking away but.. I feel like I should bring him with me, Im not sure but.. its just a gut feeling "your coming along big man?" "OH! yeah im coming" he caught up pretty quick and we start walking to who knows where,

"toommy Im starvinnng" we were walking for like 2 hours "uggh take some berries or something in the bag" "but who knows if they are actually poison!" "what are the chances that it is idiot" dam Im sure it's not poison "hhhh finne" we went on with our trip and we found a chest in a middle of a flower field "this is.. strange.. tubbo be careful it might be a tra-" "WHO CARES IT'S PROBABLY NOOT" TUBBO JUST RAN TO THE CHEST HHH god he is succh an idiot, I ran after him and what was in the chest was... 2 orbs?

"what the FUCK" "tommy lets take one maybe they are something cool!" "like what? how is it coo-" tubbo took one and- IT TURNED INTO A BEE? but the bee is holding the orb strannge "OH MY GOD A BEE! I think I remember liking bees" "huh they show things we love? well then dont mind if I do" I grabbed the other one and it turned into 2 floating discs surrounding the orb "WOAH THIS IS SOO POGG! hm I wonder what they doo.." "OH HEY! I found a- a instruction manual?"

TBC E H E


	3. this world is peaceful, is it?

**3 rd person**

"a manual?" the shorter boy said looking at the manual "wait is it really just a manual for these orbs? Like deadass for real?" tommy asked "yes for real think Im lying? Jeez" as the boy answered the other he opened the manual and they both read threw it "so its just a floating chest? That has a size limit??" tommy said to tubbo "well kinda but whatever you have seen and touched you can re-make it! Using the orb which will help us a lot ya know" the boy said to the taller one, they both went on to finish "yeahh seems like it, I didn’t know it was this easy the fuck" tommy said "yeah which is very good or we would throw it, NOW lets try it tommy!"

the boy pulling the blonde boy to a flower "okay then! Let me try first big man" tommy said in confidence, he took the flower and looked at "well then lets see if this mbeing spawned by the orb, and it actually work "TOMMY IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKS LETS GO" tommy looked at the flower "WHAT THE FUCK IT ACTUALLY WORKS?! THE FUCK" the blonde said shocked "this can help us A LOT! We don’t have to worry about food!" tubbo said to tommy "yes it will WE CAN LIVE AS KINGS" tommy said while doing a king pose and tubbo just chuckled "well then lets go on our little trip big man!" the short boy said, and so on the went on there way exploring this strange world,

**An hour has passed**

**Location: woods**

"imagine if we can somehow! Pull out a whole TREE with these orbs! Or! Like a cow or even PEOPLE!" the taller boy was ranting to the short boy walking around the woods "that would be SO COOL! OR EVEN MONE-" as tubbo was talking to tommy they both heard foot steps "YOU TWO STOP IT WHO ARE YOU?" an unknown voice said, they both turned around scared of the man who wore a white headband "u-um h-hey!" tommy said to the man who pulled out a knife "whoever you two are. Your coming with me" the man said

"its strange… I have never seen these two… _dream_ should have found them near the _well_ and brought them to the hospital as always… they don’t seem to have forms as well… the look _normal_ …" the strange man thought, "H-HOLD IT MAN! W-WE CAN TALK THIS OUT" tubbo said to the armed man "there is no talk here" the man slowly came close, until a strange figure came infront of the two teens "hold it, you know your not allowed in this area" a person who looked like a cat well he is an orange cat kinda "who said so?" the headband man said, "I did" and as he said that the cat man trapped the other one in a vine ball "YOU TWO RUN, I cant handle him so RUN" the cat man said,

and the teens did as so as they were running away they saw the grass ball turn into flame and burnt by the white headband man "OKAY BIG T THIS IS NOT SUCH A PEACEFULL PLACE" tommy said as he was running with the other boy "YEAH IT IS HOW DID WE EVEN MAKE IT?? WHO WERE THOSE TWO GUYS" tubbo said still in shock "WELL IM NOT SURE BUT THE CAT MAN WE OWE HIM ONE" the taller boy said and the shorter boy replied "YEAH WE DO OWE HIM ONE"

after running for what seemed like an hour, the found themselves in a forest "I think we are far enough huh?" tubbo said "yeah seems like it… we should camp here for the night" tommy said and tubbo replied with a nod, they both built a fence out of wood to keep them safe and started a fire, they got themselves a small log to sit on and they ate and chatted till it was dark "will big man cya tomorrow tubbo" tommy said the he went and laid in a leaf like bed and so did tubbo "good night tommy!" "good night tubbo" and they both slept

**~~\--------------------------------------------------------~~ **

HELLO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 3RD CHAPTER! :D I tried a new style of writing I hope it's better please follow my twitter @thedemonperson1 and my insta @angehalo.exe


	4. This is the worst day ever.

_**??? pov** _

The orange cat stood in front of me, I can see the two boys run away.. damn it "whats your problem?!" that damn cat "I don’t have no problem you stepped on my grounds so leave now" "why should I _stampy_?" that stupid cat the boy ran away hhhh.. "I said leave now. _Sapnap"_ Im not ready for any fights at the moment I can tell dream… then he can find those strange boys "fine"

**After walking back to the land that’s bright**

GOD WHERE IS DREAM? I have been looking for an hour "where could he be…" I went to the community house and went to the second floor and I saw the masked man "THERE YOU ARE" dream looked up "what? Im trying to write "quackity's" profile" he always writes about the new people,

"dream that’s not importuned now, I found two boys out in the middle of nowhere, They are not familiar at all" dream looked at me "wait what do you mean?" "I MEAN two possible humans somehow came here they don’t even have forms!" he is such a dumbass sometimes "ah I see.. well I wi-" then someone came here he looked strange "AH HELLO! Are you people who work here?" he doesn't look familiar as well he does have some cool angel form- THE FUCK "wait- how- how is an angel HERE?" I asked Im very confused, I looked at dream and he in shock as well

"wait- what is an angel doing here?" dream said but he also whispered something like "There is only one possible angel here… but he is gone" I think "ah well! Um I don’t remember anything actually I just found myself falling then I was in the water!" wait.. is he a fallen angel or something? "well then uh what's your name" "I think its wilbur" wow that’s a new one a fallen angel huh "well Wilbur follow me" he stood up and went outside and we both followed him,

Dream was explaining somethings that sound boring we were near the street where there was some alleyways. As he was explaining more things I was looking around and saw a little fox "dream look! A little fox, think its fundy?" dream looked at the fox and came a bit close "no I don’t think so.." I just shrugged and when we turned around- wilbur was gone.. "WAIT WHERE DID HE GO?" I question and I saw a letter "dream I found a letter" we both look at it and open it and.. it has a sketch? Of a pig and an angel? Written above the fallen angel "thanks for the new kid!" I look at dream and he looks pissed… " _them_ again" wait who again?-

_**Wilbur's pov** _

I was with this masked man and his other friend they look funny, as I was walking with them they got distracted by a fox but when I wanted to join in I got dragged in one of the alleyways by a blonde fallen angel and a pinked haired person I wanted to question them but they shushed me how rude of them

They dragged me to a house in a snowy area its soo cold… when we got I start to ask them questions "why did you drag me here? I was with the man in the mask now I seem rude" they both sighed "well wil that man is just bad news we got overheard you and _dream_ from the community house so we stepped in" the blonde haired guy said, so "dream" is a bad guy? "so is that man whos called dream a bad guy?" the pink haired one said "well he isn’t A bad guy he's just not trusted at all" oh I see "well who are you two?" "Im philza and this is techno" "well hihi! You already now my name but nice to meet you two!" I think this is not so bad "hey wilbur why is your "form" I guess just you but- covered in blue" huh I look at myself "oh I have some blue on me?"

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im sorry I didn't upload in awhile but IM BACKK! :]

Twitter: @thedemonperson1

Insta: @angehalo.exe


End file.
